Advancements in micro-machining and other micro-fabrication techniques and processes have enabled manufacture of a wide variety of micro-electronic and micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS) devices. Different MEMS devices are designed and fabricated to operate in different environments. For example, some types of MEMS devices are designed to operate in a vacuum while other MEMS devices are designed to operate within a pressurized environment.
MEMS devices are widely used in applications such as automotive systems, inertial guidance systems, household appliances, game devices, protection systems for a variety of devices, and many other industrial, scientific, and engineering systems.
However, existing MEMS devices have not been satisfactory in every respect. Therefore, it is a challenge to form a reliable MEMS device structure.